


Weekend at Fujita

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [11]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Japan, Movie Reference, Music, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: It's been months since zack and mime bomb have seen paper star so when she suddenly pops back into there life and asks for there help taking down her father there in for a wild time. But there about to discover that fujita otori has a lot of people after him. Can they keep a dead man down?
Series: Movie's are life series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453
Kudos: 3





	Weekend at Fujita

**Author's Note:**

> More nonbinary mime bomb

"So bro you feeling any better?" Asked Zack.  
"Yeah." Signed Mime bomb as he looked down at his new clothes. "I feel more like me."  
"That's good." Said Zack.  
"Hey you guys want to stop and get some icecream?" Asked Ivy.  
"Hell yeah." Said Zack. 

The three of them stop at a little icecream shop and just relrelax for a bit. Earlier today they moved mime bombs stuff into zack's room and le chevre and el topo got his room so now there finally off the couch. Then did a little bit of shopping to make mime bomb more comfortable in his own skin. There enjoying there time together when ivy gets a message from carmen that she needs her. So she leave and it's just zack and mime bomb they talk about anything and everything. They leave and it's a peaceful night slow wind and warm weather all around but what else would you expect from california. It's a slow walk back to zack's car as the two just take in the scenery. This this slow pace changes the minute zack is pulled into a nearby alleyway and mime bomb goes after him. 

"Who are you?" Asked Zack frantically.  
"Hi!" Said Paper star.  
"Paper star?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"Yeah, remember I said I had some stuff to do then I'll be back... well I'm back!"  
"I honestly thought we'd never see you again." Said Zack.  
"Hehe well guess what."  
"So are you back for good?" Asked Mime bomb.  
"Well kinda... that's kinda why I tracked you two down specifically. You see my dad is still in harajuku and he runs a company and made my life a living hell. Now I've done some research and I think I can kill him, what do you say?" Asked Paper star.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want are help in killing your father?" Asked Zack.  
"Yes, look I don't really have many connections outside vile it's ether you guys or nothing, I can't do this alone." Said Paper star.  
"You got a plan?" Asked Zack.  
"Yes." Said Paper star. 

Zack looks at mime bomb and mime bomb gives him a thumbs up. 

"Where in, just let me call carmen." Said Zack. 

Zack pulls out his phone and dials carmen's number. They wait as it rings for an uncomfortably long time before she picks up. 

"What?" Asked Carmen aggressively.  
"Hey carm do you mind if me and the mime go m.i.a. for, three?"  
He looks over to paper star for reassurance in his words. She thinks and then gives a little nod.  
"Three days."  
"Yeah, yeah sure what ever, hey el topo it rubs the lotion on it's skin or else it gets the hose again."  
"What is going on over there?" Asked Zack.  
"Hey you're not going to be here, you don't need to know capeesh."  
"Capeesh." 

Zack hangs up the phone and the three of them have one final look at each other. 

"So why is mime bomb in a skirt?" Asked Paper star. 

They walk to zack's car, it's only five minutes in the car driving aimlessly before zack remember to call player and have him get tickets. 

"Hey little buddy think you can get us some tickets to harajuku?" Asked Zack the moment player answers the phone.  
"God damn it you treat me like carmen does, and don't call me little!" Said player.  
"Aren't you only five foot at sixteen I was five seven at your age."  
"I will fly to san diego, and break into your house just to personally kick you in the balls."  
"Can you reach?"  
"Fuck off, also your plane leaves in an hour." 

They drive to the location player gives them and when there they see a guy and a little plane probably only big enough for the four of them. They get out and the guy runs over excitedly. 

"Hi my names david and I'll be your pilot today, you don't have any luggage do you?" Asked David.  
"Hold on." Said Zack.  
Zack calls player back and is met with the sound of hollywood undead.  
"Hello, hello." Said Player.  
"Yeah player you booked us a boat with wings not a plane, what the fuck."  
"Well the only actual plane left thirty minutes ago so it's ether this or wait till tomorrow, so suck it up stretch." 

Player hangs up and zack looks back at david. 

"No we don't have any luggage we just need to get to harajuku." Said Zack.  
"Ok then I'll start up the plane, and mind if I ask what the purpose of this midnight voyage is?" Asked David.  
"Vengeance!" Screams Paper star.  
"She means business, last minute business." Said Zack. 

David looks at them suspectingly but then shrugs it off and goes to start up the plane. It only takes a couple minutes but soon there up in the air and the long journey can begin.


End file.
